


a fraction of light

by falindis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Fealty Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spanking, Tolkien Secret Santa 2020, Utumnobang, angbang, tss2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falindis/pseuds/falindis
Summary: “I want to show it to you”, Melkor whispered. “I want to make love to you like this. So that you can see yourself just the way I see you."Some Angbang + mirror sex written for the Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 Advent Calendar, day 22 NSFW prompt "Mirrors."
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	a fraction of light

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the scientific concept of albedo, which measures the fraction of light reflected by a body before being absorbed.

Mairon hated the sight of his body.

Even in Aulë’s halls he had felt out of place, with his too-curly, too-red hair, which fell on his face in unorderly ringlets. His ruddy cheeks and milky-pale skin, dusted all over with freckles laid in unorderly patterns. He hated it because it made him feel _different,_ to stand out among the others and turn their gazes, when Mairon wanted nothing but to hide, to fit in and to _belong._

So, when from all the Maiar of Aulë Melkor chose _him,_ Mairon thought he must have made a mistake.

There were so many others he could have chosen from. Others of more beauty and better skill. Others, who did not care about perfection so much that they never finished anything. And yet, for some reason that Mairon did not understand, Melkor cared only for him.

It was a mentorly kind of care, at first. Melkor had outstanding skill and knowledge of the properties of matter, skill that surpassed even Aulë’s. He taught Mairon how to utilize the extremes of heat and cold, how to tap into his own _fëa_ to make new things. Whereas Aulë only molded matter with his hands, Melkor shaped it with Song, with words of power that rearranged reality into his design. But Melkor also taught him other things. The intricacies of _fánar,_ the pleasures of the flesh. And the pain.

In time, Mairon came to realize that this was something _more._

What had started off as a simple dalliance had become a habit, the nightly visits lengthened to days and days after. Soon Mairon found that he spent more time in Melkor’s chambers than in his own.

Still, he felt like something was lacking.

It was not that he did not enjoy it – he _did –_ he had grown quite fond of Melkor’s company. He just did not feel like he _deserved_ this. Mairon was hardly the only servant in Utumno – Melkor surely had other options. There was Gothmog, well-built and powerful, his eyes like rubies shining in the light. There was Azrokh, the fierce orc-commander, her whip-hand strong and her will even stronger.

And then there was him. Mairon. No-one. A simple former servant of Aulë, and a mediocre one at that. There was nothing remarkable about him. Nothing at all.

“You are lost in thought, my precious.”

Melkor’s rough, cool voice dragged him back from his thoughts, pulling him into the dimness of the bedchamber. Everything was dark there: the walls, the curtains, the covers of the bed. The only source of light was a distant fireplace, crackling with blue fire. It was cold, too, and Mairon’s naked body shivered against Melkor’s bare chest. Everywhere in Utumno it was cold.

“Where did you go?” Melkor continued. Mairon knew that Melkor could have picked the thought out of his mind if he so desired. Yet he had never entered Mairon’s mind, not after Mairon had pledged allegiance to him. “What is on your mind?”

“Why…” Mairon began, struggling to form the words: “why did Aulë give me a body like this? Why am I so… different?”

Melkor’s fingers traced patterns on Mairon’s skin, drawing a trail of sparks where they went. “Because your name is _Mairon,_ the Admirable”, he said. “That is why he gave you a _fána_ which reflects who you are. Someone to admire.”

Mairon shied away from Melkor’s touch, curling onto himself. “There is nothing admirable about me. Why could I not just be like the others?”

Melkor laughed at that. “But why? Why would you want to be just like everyone else?”

“Because…”

Mairon tried to answer. To find the words. But although he had thought them through a thousand times, they would not come.

Melkor hummed. A thought seemed to have occurred to him. He got up from the bed and walked to the fireplace. Then, with a Word, he commanded the flames to explode into a brighter flame, causing the room to grow lighter. Mairon felt suddenly very exposed.

“This frightens you, does it not?” Melkor asked as he slowly circled the space. “Being seen.”

“No”, Mairon said. But the hands covering his body told another story.

“Being _observed”,_ Melkor continued, “being judged.”

Mairon shook his head, denying everything furiously.

“It is because you think too much. _Feel_ too much. You feel their eyes on your skin, do you not? Like a touch. Like I am touching you now.”

Mairon wanted to say no, but Melkor, like always, was correct. He was not touching Mairon – not really – but his eyes on Mairon’s skin felt hot like a brand. Intimate. As if Melkor did not only see his _fána,_ but his _fëa,_ too.

(Which, on a second thought, he probably did – but Mairon decided not to dwell on that too much. He would just overwhelm himself.)

“I can help you with that, you know.”

Mairon averted Melkor’s gaze. “I do not need help.”

“Stubborn, as always, I see.” Melkor had now reached a tall, dark window, covered in full-length drapes. Mairon did not know if he had ever seen them open. Melkor did not like daylight. “But know this – you will thank me after.”

Melkor’s hand moved to whisk away the drapes, and Mairon already squinted his eyes in advance, preparing for the brightness outside.

The drapes fell away. But instead of the light of day, Mairon saw himself.

The full-length mirror reflected back the sight of his own body – so small compared to Melkor’s own. Mairon’s red hair was tousled and frizzy, his skin pale in the blue light. It was not a beautiful sight, far from it. Yet Melkor inspected him as he would inspect a precious jewel.

“Do not shy away, my flame”, Melkor said. He leaned down to Mairon’s level and slid his hands beneath the Maia’s flaming hair. “Look how special you are.”

Mairon felt like turning his head away and burying it in Melkor’s shoulder, but Melkor’s touch froze him in place. His hands felt ice-cold upon Mairon’s neck, his breath on Mairon’s ear hot like fire.

“I want to show it to you”, he whispered, making Mairon’s skin tingle. “I want to make love to you like this. So that you can see yourself just the way I see you.”

Melkor’s hands slid further down Mairon’s back, and any doubts Mairon had faded into creeping pleasure. He closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards, allowing Melkor’s cool lips brush against his. Just like every time, their bodies fit seamlessly against each other, melting into one as the kiss deepened. Mairon wrapped his hands around Melkor’s neck, and Melkor’s satisfactory grumble vibrated down in Mairon’s bones.

“You taste wonderful”, Melkor purred. “Now, open your eyes.”

Mairon obeyed. As he did so, he was faced with the sight of his own reflection, heavy-lidded and flushed in the face.

“You see that rush on your cheeks?” Melkor asked, stroking Mairon’s face with his palm. “That light in your eyes? That is arousal, my precious. It is beautiful.”

Mairon saw the flush creep even further with Melkor’s praise, to the tip of his ears and down his neck onto his chest. He hated the way the blush made his skin look – patchy red blotches upon the white of his skin – but the _feeling_ that pleasure gave him was exquisite, like a shock of sparks upon his skin.

 _“You_ are beautiful”, Melkor continued, his lips painting a slow trail of kisses slowly down Mairon’s throat. “You are _mine.”_

Mairon gasped as Melkor’s lips found his chest and wrapped around a nipple, giving it a gentle nibble. He swirled his tongue around it, drawing high whimpers from Mairon’s throat every time.

“Divine”, Melkor breathed against his skin as he lowered him further down.

Mairon lay on his back now, his head tilted towards the mirror. First, he found it difficult to concentrate on himself, focusing instead on the shadows the blue light threw upon Melkor’s chest, on the dark fountain of hair framing his face. But with each new touch Melkor laid upon his skin, Mairon found it harder to focus, and his gaze drifted away more. Through the blurry haze he now saw himself: mouth open, eyes half-closed, his nipples hard nubs against his reddened chest. Melkor’s fingers had wrapped around them now, twisting them in a succession of gentle and hard pulls.

“Ah…” Mairon moaned now, “please…”

“Patience, love”, Melkor teased. “Watch, how your body to responds to my touch. Delight in it.”

Mairon’s cock stirred at the words, twitching against his thigh and making Melkor’s smile. He continued toying with Mairon’s nipples for a while longer, licking and sucking them until Mairon was grinding his hips against the empty air. His body was red and glistening with sweat, needy and desperate and _entirely at Melkor’s mercy._

And the sight… aroused him beyond belief.

“Just like that”, Melkor praised, lowering himself upon Mairon’s groin. “Give yourself to me.”

Mairon’s mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back in his head, as Melkor’s lips wrapped around Mairon’s cock, enveloping him in the hot, tight embrace of his mouth. Mairon almost came at the sensation, his cock twitching painfully. It was only with the help of Melkor’s fingers, pressed tightly around his base, that he could hold himself back.

 _Hold,_ Melkor told him through _ósanwë,_ taking him deeper into his mouth, _do not spill before I say so._

Mairon did not know how he could do it, but he managed to come back down from his high. Like the shallow before a new wave, his pleasure receded, allowing him to enjoy the sensual licks Melkor gave his shaft, the gentle caress against his stones. Mairon moaned and watched the act through half-lidded eyes, overtaken by Melkor’s otherworldly beauty. The Vala’s hollow cheeks squeezed around his length, dark lips and tongue glistening in the low light. Melkor’s blue eyes burned with intense desire, visible even behind his thick eyelashes.

He looked godlike. Mairon wanted to lay the world at his feet.

As Mairon tilted his head back in pleasure, Melkor’s suckling intensified. He began bobbing his head back and forth: a powerful suckle combined with the wet lapping of his tongue, echoing in the chamber along the rhythmic _glugging_ of his mouth as he took Mairon’s shaft down to the base. He showed no discomfort even as the tip pushed past his throat, all the way down to his esophagus. The sensation made Mairon’s balls clench all over again.

_Hold, my flame, and the pleasure of your release later shall shake the world._

Mairon faced his own eyes in the mirror, wet with desperation and _need,_ but also determination. He focused all of his being to it, all his thoughts into _not coming just yet._ Drops of sweat beaded upon his forehead. His whole body shook and writhed under Melkor’s touch.

Yet, he _held._

Melkor murmured in admiration. He gave Mairon’s shaft one last, long suckle and released it from his mouth. “Turn your legs towards the mirror. Open them wider.”

Mairon obeyed without question, taking a better position leaning against the bed, so that he could see the back of his thighs and Melkor working between his legs. Mairon spread his legs wider, his aching cock pulsing red and leaking precum, while his untouched hole twitched in anticipation.

Melkor grinned. He said a Word of Power, drawing moisture from the air around him, until it coalesced onto the tips of his fingers. He then lined their oiled tips up at Mairon’s entrance, teasing him by rubbing at the sensitive skin.

“Nnnnhh!” Mairon groaned, tilting his hips upwards. “Melkor!”

“Scream for me.”

Mairon cried out, as Melkor’s forefinger entered him in one, harsh thrust. Even though it was just one finger, Melkor’s digits were almost twice the size of Mairon’s own, and the stretch was so tight it _burned._ Mairon drew hissing breaths through his teeth as Melkor pushed the finger as deep as he could, then pulling it back so that Mairon could see his hole clench and unclench. Melkor then proceeded to do it again, until Mairon grew accustomed to the stretch. Melkor added another digit, pumping his oiled fingers in and out, shallow thrusts first, then twisting them so deep that Mairon saw stars. His vision was still edged with white when Melkor pulled them out to add a third finger inside Mairon.

“See how tight you are, little flame”, Melkor said. “If only you could feel what I feel right now…”

Mairon panted as Melkor stretched him further, digging his fingers deeper and then adding a fourth digit. Already now Mairon felt so full, like he was going to burst, like he could not take any more.

But he could. He would. He _needed._

“More…” he demanded. “Give me more…”

Melkor’s low chuckle made him shiver. “As you wish, my precious.”

Melkor pulled his fingers out, and after being so thoroughly filled, Mairon felt utterly _empty._ He still saw himself through the mirror, how his wet hole twitched and practically dripped with oil. There was something incredibly erotic in the sight, and Mairon found himself unable to tear his gaze away from it.

“Turn around. On your knees.”

Mairon took his new position. He was now sideways to the mirror, so that he could easily see both of their faces and bodies as Melkor positioned himself behind him. Mairon watched as Melkor gently massaged his buttocks, lust burning in his eyes, and then gave both of them a squeeze and a light spank. Mairon moaned, his back arching, and Melkor hummed in delight.

“So sensitive. So eager for _pain.”_

Melkor’s cock was now poised at Mairon’s entrance. Mairon drew a deep breath of anticipation, as Melkor’s grip on his ass tightened. He felt the slick tip of Melkor’s cock tease at his rim.

And then it pushed inside in one, fluid stroke. Mairon was so loose from his fingering that Melkor could practically slide in, but as soon as he was in position, Mairon clenched around him, tight as a vise. Melkor’s guttural growl echoed throughout the room. His eyes met Mairon’s through the mirror, and Mairon’s mouth fell open with desire. His master was so beautiful like this, so big, so _thick,_ so powerful. Mairon wanted Melkor to utterly ravage him. To claim him as his own.

Melkor felt his need, and he gladly obliged. He took a firm grip from Mairon’s buttocks and began to thrust, his pace slow and languid first, enjoying every inch of skin gliding against skin. But soon his pace quickened into a passionate roll of the hips, his left hand moving upwards to squeeze Mairon’s nipple. From Mairon’s mouth escaped a string of praise, of words of devotion that dissolved into an incoherent set of moans and cries.

“Yes, my spark, praise me to your heart’s desire. You are so good, so obedient…”

Melkor’s hand slammed on Mairon’s ass, making Mairon howl. His cock twitched violently at the strike, drops of precum shooting out and falling onto the covers. Melkor smiled his sharpest smile and struck him again as his hips slammed roughly onto Mairon’s own, now fucking him properly. Two strikes turned to three, then six, and Mairon could simply whimper as Melkor ravaged his ass with both his cock and his hands. The sight from the mirror was almost enough to make him come undone. His ass was now a violent red, the sensation so hot that it burned. His cock twitched and leaked with every thrust. And all the while Melkor’s other hand twisted on his nipples or toyed with his hair, pulling him closer to the edge with every touch.

“The perfect servant”, Melkor whispered into his ear. “All mine to command, to fuck, to _fill,_ now and forever.”

“Now and forever”, Mairon echoed his words. Tears had begun to fall from his eyes.

It took only a few thrusts more for Mairon to finish. His orgasm struck him like a blow, causing his vision to go white as he shot his load onto the crumpled covers. His ass clenched firmly around Melkor, each squeeze milking him further towards completion, and at last Melkor came too, his hot release flooding Mairon’s insides until it leaked out of his ass. Melkor revered in the sensation for a moment, eyes closed, his cock twitching and pulsing inside Mairon in a series of aftershocks. Then he pulled out gently, and from the mirror Mairon watched the cum leak out of his still-clenching hole. The sight was absolutely debauched and filthy, complemented by the redness off his asscheeks from Melkor’s spanking. It was almost enough to make him harden all over again.

Alas, his body was spent. Mairon felt the strength drain out of him, and his knees gave way as he crashed down on the bed, his body still shaking from pleasure. Melkor joined him soon after, spooning behind him and tying his hands around Mairon’s waist.

“Satisfied, my spark?” he crooned into Mairon’s ear, running his fingers along his lover’s side. “Or is there still something you need?”

Mairon opened his eyes, facing their reflections from the mirror. They were almost beautiful like this, lying together, tangled side by side – alabaster skin to granite, flaming hair to midnight. Mairon realized then, that he was beautiful too. _Melkor_ made him beautiful, because that is how he saw him.

“It was perfect, master”, Mairon said, without hiding the smile that crept upon his face this time. He found that he quite liked the way it looked on him. “You were perfect.”

“No, my precious”, Melkor said. _“We_ were.”


End file.
